Coeur de Glace et Iris métalliques
by Sensoriane 26
Summary: Jouer, c'est accepter, au-delà de toute inconscience, la menace de tout perdre. Mais es-tu prête à prendre ce risque Granger ? Ou pourquoi ne faut-il jamais briser l'implicite, surtout quand notre partenaire n'est autre qu'un ténébreux Serpentard aux yeux gris.


Une histoire n'est pas toujours une histoire d'amour, ni une histoire qui finit bien, c'est une expérience qui nous change à tout jamais. Ceci ne parle pas d'amour et de happy end mais des difficultés du premier vrai chagrin d'amour.

Note de l'auteur: Tous les personnages appartienne t à JK Rowling, mais pas touche à l'histoire !

Voilà c'est notre premier essai sur une fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres, donc donnez nous votre avis, et surtout dites nous si ça vaut le coup qu'on continu ! Nous travaillons à deux car nous avons vite réalisé que dans notre cas, le résultat était meilleur !  
Voilà :)

« Jouer, c'est accepter, au-delà de toute inconscience, la menace de tout perdre. Mais es-tu prête à prendre ce risque Granger ? »

_« Ce n'est qu'un jeu Hermione, un jeu dont les règles sont simples. Tout m'appartiendra chez toi, ton cœur, ton âme, tes passions, tes désirs, jusqu'à tes espoirs les plus secrets et tes angoisses les plus sombres. Je ne te laisserais que ton mépris de toi-même et ton dégout profond, te rappelant jour après jour avec quelle lâcheté tu as abandonné, avec quelle faiblesse tu as offert ton corps à ton ancien ennemi._

Oh tu es surprise ? Pourquoi utiliser le terme « ancien » ennemi ? Tout simplement, car nous ne sommes plus rien. Deux âmes perdues au fin fond de l'Erèbe, deux êtres condamnés dans les flammes de l'enfer. Et sur la toile de ma vie, érigée par les Parques, tu ne seras rien de plus qu'une ombre que l'on oublie dès l'instant où on la quitte des yeux.

Quand je te dirais « viens », tu seras là, mais quand je ne souffrirai pas ta présence alors tu t'en iras. Maîtresse de ton esprit, je n'en contrôlerai pas moins ton corps.

Alors Granger, prête à jouer ? » 

C'est à peu près par ces mots que tout avait commencé. Ce nouveau départ, ce jeu, ces règles. Un cercle destructeur qu'aucune volonté ne pourra arrêter, un de ces jeux que l'on ne peut oublier.

Pour être totalement honnête, l'histoire commençait quelques jours auparavant. Remontons donc à ces derniers instants d'innocence, ces dernières heures qui scellèrent dans l'enfer les âmes de deux égarés.

_

Avec un cri de rage son poing alla s'écraser contre le mur. Aussitôt l'action exécutée, elle regretta son mouvement d'humeur tant la douleur dans son poignet droit fut fulgurante et douloureusement pénible. Elle avait sottement rêvé d'exécuter ce geste qu'elle avait vu faire dans le monde cinématographique, mais elle fut atrocement déçue. En plus de faire mal, cet accès d'humeur ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Elle renifla disgracieusement avant d'essuyer furtivement une traîtresse larme qui dévalait sa joue.

Comment avait-il osé ? Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée.  
Elle se repassa la scène une énième fois dans son esprit, dans un but qu'elle aurait qualifié de purement masochiste.

_* Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe, avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la salle commune. Elle posa sans délicatesse la tonne de livre qu'elle transportait depuis la bibliothèque sur une des tables, avant de fermer les yeux, savourant la douceur d'un feu de cheminée, le rire de ses condisciples, et la chaleureuse atmosphère de cette soirée. Heureuse, tout simplement, de se sentir chez elle._

Ron et Harry revinrent rapidement, après avoir joué elle ne savait quel mauvais tour. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Ils se posèrent a coté d'elle sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle installa alors sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, se laissant bercer par sa respiration et appréciant le contact réconfortant de sa main posé sur ses cheveux. Et ils restèrent là, tous les trois, Ron grattant sur un parchemin qu'il finirait inévitablement par déchirer dans un mouvement de colère, Harry fredonnant les yeux clos, et elle, un livre posé sur la poitrine, somnolant à moitié. Une ambiance confortable somme toute.

Elle ne savait plus bien comment la dispute avait commencé. Mais celle-ci était différente. Ni violente, ni brutale. Elle s'était insinuée perfidement dans leur conversation, comme le serpent qui rampant s'approche silencieusement de sa victime, causant plus de dégât qu'on ne l'aurait prévu. Elle était de celles qui vous font mal au cœur malgré que vous ne laissiez rien paraître.

Elle ne pouvait plus se sortir de la tête les mots que cette saleté de belette avait osé lui dire. En réalité ce n'était même pas des paroles dues à une colère soudaine ou autre, juste l'énonciation de la stricte vérité, dénuée de tous artifices amortissant le choc d'une pensée brutale.

- Enfin, tu ne peux pas nier que toutes les filles sont comme ça ! Au lieu de faire simple, elles sont toujours à la recherche de stratagèmes stupides pour arriver à leurs fins ! Tout est toujours un jeu !

- Uh ! Sérieusement, Ronald il serait vraiment temps de grandir et de ne pas généraliser de manière aussi sexiste la population féminine. A ce que je sache, je ne me sens pas du tout viser par ta description.

- Oui, mais enfin Hermione, on a vu plus fille que toi quand même.

… * 

Sans voix. Non complètement abasourdie serait plus exact pour décrire son état lorsqu'elle eut assimilé le sens de cette phrase. Comment de si simples paroles, treize mots pour être exact, pouvaient avoir autant d'impact ! Elle se maudit un instant de ne pas être de ces filles fortes que les paroles, comme le vent, ralentissent tout au plus, mais jamais n'arrêtent. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle était la fille qui feint de se moquer de ce que pense les autres mais qui au final ne peut envisager d'être dépréciée pour ce qu'elle est, et en particulier par ses amis.

La signification de cette juxtaposition de syllabes l'avait transpercée. Une flèche. En plein cœur. Et cette  
douleur qui grandit en sa poitrine sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Le silence dans la salle commune s'était fait pesant, la tension semblait presque être palpable.  
Elle avait simplement tourné les talons, sans un mot supplémentaire. Tout avait été dit.

Et elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans ce couloir. Le soleil se couchant au loin sur les montagnes écossaises semblait la narguer, lui dévoilant l'ironie de sa solitude en une si belle soirée. Le besoin d'air pur se fit alors ressentir et elle se mit à courir. Une fuite vers le parc, un abandon qui laisse derrière lui le respect de soi-même. Elle n'oublia pas cependant pas de passer par la salle sur demande renfermant leur réserve d'alcool en cas de fête.

Ce soir, sa seule envie était d'oublier un instant ces terribles mots, oublier jusqu'à sa misérable existence car elle ne pouvait pas nier la véracité de ces propos. Elle n'était pas une femme a proprement parler. Jamais elle n'avait fait le moindre effort, persuadée et naïve qu'elle était, qu'une personne parmi la foule serait capable de l'aimer pour elle et non pour son paraître, que dans la vraie vie la beauté intérieure est source de richesse. Chimères enfantines.

L'air froid de novembre lui fouetta le visage lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la fraiche atmosphère du parc. Elle porta le goulot de la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à ses lèvres, avalant ainsi les dernières gouttes restantes. Après tout comme l'avait si bien signalé Ron, elle n'avait rien d'autre à porter à sa bouche.

Elle contempla un instant son reflet dans le lac, s'attardant sur sa poitrine menue, ses jambes courtes certes mais fines, son pull difforme et ses cheveux broussailleux. Elle se détourna sombrement, oubliant de regarder ses grands yeux brillant de vivacité, ses traits fins, sa bouche possédant le charme de l'ingénue, son cou gracieux ainsi que sa gorge pleine des beautés candides offertes à la pureté. Le miroir ne renvoie toujours que ce que l'on s'attend à voir, et peut être un esprit moins embrouillé l'aurait su.

Elle trébucha, incapable de tenir droit, l'esprit embrumé dans un brouillard dont elle ne trouvait pas la sortie, mais dont elle n'avait à vrai dire aucune envie de s'échapper.

Tête baissée, joues rougies, elle cadençait ses pas au son irrégulier de ses pleurs.

Si quelqu'un s'était intéressé de plus près à cette jeune femme, seule dans son océan de solitude, il aurait noté ses yeux humides, ses joues baignées de larmes et ses poings serrés dans sa détresse. Mais personne ne la remarquait. Car c'est bien connu, quoi de plus simple que de feindre l'ignorance… Et elle tentait en s'éloignant de ce château, de fuir pour quelques instants au moins, toute cette indifférence.

L'air froid lui enserra la gorge, la faisant frissonner. Elle contempla pendants un moment les paysages lointains s'offrant à elle, cherchant à voir la neige qui s'annonçait, s'imaginant voler, loin par-dessus les forêts et les mers, sans attaches, vers un monde où l'on pouvait être soi, sans artifice, ni masque trop lourd pour une comédienne qui effectue ses premiers pas dans un théâtre aussi intransigeant qu'est la vie.

Ce soir, elle n'avait qu'un besoin: se sentir femme. Désirable. Se sentir vivre tout simplement.

_

(POV Drago Malfoy)

Sa main se crispa sur le papier froissé à force de lectures répétées. Son regard métallique se posa sur ces lignes qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il tenta de percer ces satanées phrases de ses beaux yeux, ayant l'espoir fou que si jamais elles s'effaçaient, alors elles ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais rêve, lointain et sans conséquence.

Une litanie de mot, inutilement nombreux pour un message si bref.

Il se mit à marcher plus vite, tentant d'atteindre le parc avant que cet étau qui l'étouffait, se resserrant à chaque pas, ne finisse par le tuer complètement.

Ça y est, tout avait été planifié. Son avis ? Non, on ne le lui avait pas demandé. Mais à quoi bon ... Qu'aurait il pu répondre à part accepter sans rechigner ? Et maintenant il se retrouvait enchainé, sans force, trainant sa volonté brisée, à ce futur qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir voulu. À la fin de cette année, il serait marqué. À jamais. Tel un animal. Un tatouage morbide aux conséquences sinistres, l'empreinte éternelle d'une servitude forcée. Hommage honni à un bourreau abhorré.

Mais quel autre destin avait-il ? Se rebeller ? A quoi bon, il ne finirait toujours que par être un pion de plus, d'un côté ou de l'autre de la balance qu'est cette guerre. Ne pas participer n'étant pas une option, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ce plier aux ordres de ces personnes persuadées, toutes autant qu'elles étaient de se battre pour la bonne cause. Le bien ou le mal. Le juste ou l'injuste. Il était presque sûr que Aristote aurait rit devant le monde qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Au final, tout se résumait à ça, blanc ou noir, comme on choisit un habit. Mais était-ce vraiment aussi simple… Quel bien ? Quel mal ? La réponse variait selon le parleur. Et si on lui avait demandé se qu'il en pensait, il aurait répondu tout simplement "bien: ce pour quoi on est prêt à se battre". Dans ce cas tous avaient choisi leur camp. Sauf lui. Pourquoi se battait-il ? Aucune idée. Il abominait les petits gens, les faibles et la médiocrité. Mais tant qu'ils se tenaient loin, alors il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les exterminer. Oh bien sûr il lui arrivait d'en rêver mais ses motifs n'étaient pas toujours valables. A vrai dire, il n'était pas fan des combats.

Enfin bref, ils avaient choisi pour lui de toute façon a quoi bon se torturer l'esprit.  
Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, s'amusant à la voir se consumer entre ses doigts et observa la fumée se perdre dans le noir. Il écrasa soudain ce qu'il en restait sur un insecte se trouvant sur le muret. Insignifiante perte. Destruction malsaine. Il sentit une joie morbide s'insinuait dans ses veines, lorsqu'il prit conscience de son pouvoir sur cette dérisoire bestiole, savourant le sang qui s'en échappa, fuyant ce corps sans vie, tristement déchu des chemins de la vie.

Son estomac se retourna soudainement, et son repas rejoignit bien vite le sol. Il se dégoutait, ils le dégoutaient. Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre. Dans un grognement de frustration, il se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en rallumant une énième cigarette.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, il aimait la nuit. L'instant où l'obscurité se faisait si dense, qu'il pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber tous ses masques qu'il arborait au quotidien. Exister. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué, c'est tout se qu'il demandait. Alors ce soir, il avait décidé qu'il s'échapperait, que ce fut pour quelques heures lui suffisait, juste un instant où il pourrait faire ses propres choix, et avoir l'illusion d'être celui qu'il avait envie d'être.

Le parc était calme, le couvre feu étant passé depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Et seul dans cet immense terrain, il se sentit incroyablement solitaire, abandonné. Ici, dans cette école, cette bulle éphémère où le vrai monde peine à les effleurer, on le respectait, c'était un dieu. Normal. Mais pourtant il savait que toute cette belle fierté s'effacerait pour laisser place à la soumission la plus complète. Il se rechignait à ne plus penser, à n'être plus qu'une marionnette de plus dans les plans d'un déséquilibré à tendances sadiques, et un léger côté psychopathe.

Et subitement, perdu dans ses pensées, il se sentit comme étouffé, l'angoisse lui enserrant les muscles et le rendant incapable du moindre mouvement, le destinant à ne pas fuir.

Il hurla. Un cri, un vrai, de ceux qui sortent du cœur. Et lorsque ses poumons se furent délestés de tout leur air, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraiche, vidé de toutes émotions.

_

(POV Hermione Granger)

Les pas qui se rapprochaient l'avait surprise et incapable de la moindre pensée, elle se jeta derrière un buisson. Elle excusa sa conduite peu digne par la boisson commençant à faire son effet dans son système sanguin. Malfoy, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Angoissée, à l'idée d'être découverte ainsi, accroupie derrière un bosquet, après le couvre feu qui plus est, elle tenta de s'éclipser par derrière sans faire de bruit lorsque soudain un cri retentit. Elle le regarda, figée par la stupeur, hurler pendant un instant. Okay, il était définitivement temps de fuir. Pardon, de partir avec dignité, du moins ce qu'il en restait, car même elle n'était pas assez folle pour venir déranger un Malfoy contrarié, ayant besoin d'intimité. Malheureusement pour elle, il se trouva que sortir d'un arbuste sauvage n'est pas aussi simple que ce que l'on peut penser. Entre racines, branches, ronces, et autres, sans compter les facteurs d'alcoolémie, la probabilité d'en sortir indemne est faible. Alors si en plus, il s'agit de le faire discrètement …

Sans qu'elle ne comprit exactement comment, elle se retrouva par terre sur le ventre, au niveau de ses yeux, une paire de chaussure. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle leva les yeux. Pour les redescendre aussitôt. Pas bon du tout. Après une analyse rapide de la situation prenant en compte sa position et le visage haineux et particulièrement furieux de Malfoy (et oui, malgré ses prières, les chaussures étaient belles et bien celle de cet affreux serpents. Bon en même temps personne à part lui ne porte des chaussures, en cuir vernis, avec des boucles argentés en forme de cobra.), elle réalisa que ses chances de s'esquiver, même en usant de la ruse de la roulade de la tortue, étaient bien maigres. Dépitée, et inconsciemment aussi, fatiguée de résister et désireuse de grandes émotions, elle resta face contre terre sans bouger. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre. D'une poigne de fer, il la releva, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de cinq kilos. Son regard était brûlant de haine, il semblait à cet instant n'être maître de rien.

Elle ne sut exactement ce qui lui passa par la tête, mais alors que leur deux visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Celle qui scellerait leur vie, un contrat qui au premier abord peut paraitre engageant mais dont les clauses secrètes sont plus sombres les unes que les autres. Et dans un mouvement de colère, dans une vaine tentative de se libérer de ce poids trop lourd, elle l'embrassa. Rien que la fusion de deux corps perdus, sans aucune pensée pour ces âmes qui ce soir se mêlaient.

Il voulait se sentir libre, s'évader de sa pathétique vie, elle voulait qu'on lui apprenne à vivre, à être femme. La solution lui semblait toute indiquée. Elle aurait tout le temps de regretter demain lorsqu'elle aurait décuvé. Elle se foutait royalement des raisons qui avait pu le pousser à sortir dehors par un froid pareil, seul comptait ce camarade inattendu. Avec qui elle pourrait jouer, seuls dans leurs malheurs, seuls dans leur désespoir. Quitte à tomber bas, autant tomber bien accompagné.

(POV Drago Malfoy)

Il se releva précipitamment lorsqu'une branche craqua à quelques pas de lui. Granger. Bien entendu, la soirée n'était pas encore assez pourrie comme ça. Lorsqu'elle chuta sans aucune dignité à ses pieds, il dut combattre férocement l'envie de lui décocher un coup de pied, de rouer de coups ce corps perdu soumis devant lui. Dans un mouvement de la colère il la releva, prêt à extérioriser sur elle tous ses tourments. Mauvais moment, mauvais lieu, pauvre Granger. Néanmoins ce qu'il put lire dans ses prunelles l'empêcha de formuler la moindre phrase. Et avant qu'il ait eut le temps de se reprendre, et d'ouvrir la bouche, elle s'était encore rapprochée, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il dut reconnaitre qu'elle ne manquait pas de charme. Des lèvres rouges, un nez fin, de grands cils noirs et denses, et d'immenses yeux chocolats que l'alcool et une certaine part de folie faisaient briller d'une manière unique. Pas besoin de mot. Ils s'étaient compris. Elle avait besoin de lui, il n'attendait qu'elle. Et qu'importe si ce compagnon d'infortune se trouvait être le pire caractère sur Terre. Ce soir elle ne serait rien qu'une échappatoire, il ne serait qu'un refouloir.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes alors qu'il plaquait alors violemment contre le tronc le plus proche, signant ainsi un pacte dont il n'avait pas encore conscience. Le baiser était passionné, aucune tendresse, aucun sentiment, juste un besoin charnel étouffant.

Elle voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

**Note:**

**La suite dans une ou deux semaines je pense :)  
N'oubliez pas les reviews pour voir si on continu ou pas, merci :)**


End file.
